Beautiful
by jinyoungsbaee
Summary: "Aku membuat lagu ini khusus untukmu" -Woojin / "Seob-ie ingin, apapun yang terjadi nanti, Woojin-ie harus tetap tersenyum. Woojin-ie tidak boleh bersedih" -Hyungseob / BL. (Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob) JinSeob slight!ChamWink / TwoShoot.


_This foolishly regret-filled song_

 _I hope it reaches the sky_

 _My prayer that spent all night in tears_

 _I hope it reaches your heart_

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Langit semakin gelap. Udara semakin dingin. Namun, semua itu tidak membuat seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna cokelat itu beranjak dari kursinya. Ia masih berkutat dengan computer dan kertas-kertas yang berisikan not balok. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah suara terdengar.

"Woojin-ie, kau harus istirahat. Jangan memaksakan diri ya?"

Woojin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku membuat lagu ini untukmu, Seob-ie"

 _I was young, I didn't know I'd be like this_

 _I thought it was a given back then_

 _The smile you left behind still remains in my heart_

Di usianya yang masih menginjak 19 tahun, Woojin masihlah seorang remaja. Ia masihlah remaja normal yang seringkali berbuat onar, melakukan kesalahan. Ia masihlah seorang pemuda yang menikmati masa mudanya dengan kebahagiaan. Keluarga yang harmonis, sahabat yang setia, harta yang melimpah.

Woojin memilikinya.

Ia memiliki semua. Semua yang ia inginkan.

 _Tetapi tidak dengan hati seorang Ahn Hyungseob._

"Woojin-ie, Seob-ie ingin disuapi~" Woojin tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan gingsulnya. Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna kemerahan itu mengusap rambut pemuda manis di depannya.

"Apapun yang Seob-ie inginkan, Jin-ie akan lakukan untuk Seob-ie!"

"Benarkah? Apapun?"

Binar itu, Woojin tidak bisa untuk tidak menuruti sahabatnya.

Sahabat yang sekaligus menjadi cintanya.

"Iya sayang, apapun"

"Seob-ie ingin, apapun yang terjadi nanti, Woojin-ie harus tetap tersenyum. Woojin-ie tidak boleh bersedih"

"Jika Seob-ie tidak ingin Jin-ie bersedih, Seob-ie harus tetap bersama Jin-ie selamanya. Kau mau kan?"

Hyungseob mengangguk dengan semangat sambil tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Woojin gemas.

 _Honestly, I think I still need to receive love_

 _The longer I'm left alone, the more afraid I get_

 _I miss those days, I miss you so much_

4 tahun berlalu. Kini, Woojin telah menginjak usia 23 tahun dan ia masih sama. Ia masih seorang pemuda yang – terlihat – bahagia.

 _Dan masih membutuhkan balasan cinta dari Ahn Hyungseob._

Ia menatap ke luar jendela studio musiknya. Sekedar informasi, sekarang ia bekerja sebagai composer music. Suhu dingin yang diciptakan pendingin ruangan seakan tidak memberikan afeksi terhadap tubuhnya. Seketika bayangan-bayangan masalalu menghantui pikirannya.

Ia merindukan saat-saat itu.

Ia merindukan saat-saat dimana ia bermain bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia merindukan saat saat nakal bersama sahabatnya.

"Woojin-ie, makan duluu.. nanti kau sakit"

"Sebentar lagi, sayang"

"Tidak ada kata sebentar. Sekarang harus makan!"

Woojin menghela nafas lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

 _I miss you so much, now I finally feel our space_

 _I miss you so much, tears are falling like this but why didn't I know?_

Woojin meremas rambutnya dengan kuat. Dadanya juga terasa sesak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Tidak ada suara isakan namun air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"AAAARHHGG!"

Woojin mengeluarkan teriakannya tanpa ragu. Toh tempat ini tidak pernah ada yang mengunjungi.

Anggap saja tempat ini adalah tempat rahasia yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan Hyungseob. Sudah pasti.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Woojin terjatuh bertumpu dengan lututnya. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada Jin-ie, kau hanya perlu bahagia"

Seandainya Hyungseob tau,

 _Kebahagiaan Woojin adalah dirinya._

 _So Beautiful, You're more beautiful than anyone else_

 _So don't be sick, don't cry_

 _If you can hear this song for you, come back to me_

Woojin kembali berkutat dengan komputernya. Ia sesekali melihat kumpulan not balok yang berjejer rapi di kertas lalu kembali menatap komputernya.

"Hey, aku membawakan ini untukmu" seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna soft brown berjalan mendekatinya.

Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Hey"

Pemuda itu sedikit geram. Ia lalu melepas paksa headphone yang terpasang di telinga Woojin.

"Park Jihoon, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Woojin berteriak.

Pemuda yang bernama Park Jihoon itu mengerjapkan matanya.

" _Eo-eomma_ menyuruhku membawa makanan ini untukmu.." ujarnya sambil menunduk. Woojin menghela nafas panjang.

"Pulanglah"

"A-aku akan menunggumu"

"Tidak perlu"

"T-tapi _eomma_ menyuruh untu–"

"Baiklah" Woojin membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam laci. Ia lalu mematikan komputernya dan beranjak lebih dulu dari Jihoon.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja pulang"

"Lalu makanannya?"

"Bawa pulang saja lagi" Jihoon menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat _calon suaminya_ ini.

Woojin melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Lagi-lagi, ia melihat bayangan Hyungseob. Bagaimana lelaki manis itu tersenyum, bagaimana lelaki manis itu merajuk. Woojin merindukan semuanya.

Woojin merindukan Hyungseobnya.

"Kau tau? Bahkan Jihoon tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dirimu"

Ia mengalihkan atensinya ketika suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar. Jihoon sudah memakai seat beltnya lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Woojin menjalankan mobilnya. Ia lalu menyalakan tape dan terdengarlah alunan lagu yang sangat indah.

"Kurasa kau sangat suka lagu yang ini?" ucap Jihoon.

Woojin tidak menjawab.

"Setiap kali aku duduk di mobilmu, lagunya selalu saja sama"

Woojin hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

* * *

a/n: hai? inget saya? iya tau kok saya masih punya utang 3 ff:( udah saya buat kok tapi lagi kena wb:( saya mau post yang ada tapi rasanya kurang greget :( maaf ya manteman :(

ini ff cuma selingan kok.. saya buatnya juga cuman 2 jam :( kalo ada typo tolong dimaafkan ya :(

saya postnya segini dulu.. kalo ada yang minat saya lanjutin, kalo nggak ada saya unpub saja ffnya :(

daan... jangan lupa untuk meinggalkan jejak yaa~~

selamat malam. kalau ada yang baca sekarang, langsung bobo ya readers-nim~

with love,

Jinyoungsbaee


End file.
